


is ok

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Explosions, Fluff, I have no idea, cursing, idk TAGS, just tags tbh, teach me how to tag for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “SAPNAP?!” karl screamed, Sapnap head snapped. “KARL?!”Angst.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	is ok

**Author's Note:**

> eyeyey im sorry, this is just a writing practice im ngl. Enjoy anyway :)

Karl ran up the hill. Dust, smoke cover up the air. He could not see clearly but it doesn’t matter. Rn he needs to see if sapnap is ok. He needs to,

He bend down to get less attention if anyone sees him, lowering his scarf. “SAP?! BACK DOWN.” Dream yelled as sapnap stepped back but accidently fell down and bumping his back into a rock, “SHIT.” Sapnap screamed. TNT was placed down and there was chaos everywhere. Karl saw sapnap, he quickly slid down, running as fast as his legs get him, “SAPNAP?!” karl screamed, Sapnap head snapped. “KARL?!”  
Karl was crying, he gently pulls sapnap to lay flat in his lap, “sap?!, your bleeding!?, don’t worry don’t worry, the others are coming!” karl tried to force a smile. Sapnap chest was covered in blood. As sapnap tried to assure karl his ok, TNT fell beside karl. “KARL.” Sapnap force his body to swing karl away, “SAP?!” George screamed. “NONONO. SAPNAP PLEASE.” Karl grip sapnap hand he pulled sapnap closer to him, “i-is ok karl hey hey don’t cry im still here” Sapnap smiled thinly as he hold karl face, “is ok..hey don’t cr-“, “ITS NOT OK DUMMY. I-I- PLEASE, DON’T MAKE YOURSELF SO..” Karl tried to form some kinds of words but he can’t, tears falling down, “k-karl don’t m-make me cry..” sapnap said in reply 

“KARL GET SAPNAP OUT OF THIS ZONE.” Dream screamed, karl widen his eyes as he realize he had a chance to get sapnap out of the danger zone, He looked at sapnap, he look at the hill where he came from, he looked around “is ok sap. Is ok!” karl smiled thinly as he broke eye contact with him, He slowly stands up making sapnap standing up with him slowly “c-can you walk?, is o-ok I can help you walk” sapnap nodded, Karl slowly helped sapnap walked to the safe zone, karl keep making glances around to make sure no sudden TNT showed up,

He put downed Sapnap on the ground as he quickly looked around, “niki? NIKI!” karl screamed as niki ran to them “Oh my gosh?! Is sapnap ok!? Is ok karl I have medicals, everyone else is going to be here is ok karl,” karl nodded, holding sapnap hand, they made eye contact, karl was filled with so overwhelm emotions trying to contain the emotions inside so it doesn’t spilled everywhere making situation worst, he watched as niki slowly patched sapnap chest up to prevent the bleeding from getting to far. 

Soon enough most of the dream smp member was there. “what happened?!” tommy said holding his diamond sword looking at dream, “no idea.. something must have triggered the TNT, the glitch I guess...?” dream said taking off his mask. 

Sapnap was laying down in one of their bases, “karl..?” Niki gripped karl colorful jacket, well not so colorful now from the dirt and dusk, “yeah..?” he looked at niki, still was holding sapnap hand gently. “you should take a rest.. you know.. let me take care of-“  
“no. no no. I don’t want to, I don’t want to, I want to be with him, I don’t want-“ karl stopped, he looked down “no..”  
“heyhey is ok karl, is ok” niki smiled softly at karl “I just..Thought that you might want to change or heal yourself.. “  
“is ok..i won’t mind..”  
“oh. Ok then karl” niki smiled, she took her hand off karl shoulder as she said good bye to karl and walked off, karl looked back at sapnap, breathing, calmly sleeping. Healing. 

Karl breath out slowly, trying not to break or cry. No he have to keep strong for sap, he needed to, he knows sapnap hate to see karl cry. Is ok. No need to worry, karl shut his eyes gripping sapnap hand, his thoughts trying to consume him with overwhelmed sadness.  
5 hours has passed, sapnap was still sleeping. Karl was still there by his side, “karl? Your still here?” George came in, “yeah..”  
“you seem tired, lets go get some food?” George offered, he felt bad for karl. “no..is ok ” karl smiled looking at george “quit it karl, you need to rest,”  
Karl face fell, he shook his head “I don’t-..i can’t leave him..”  
George step closer to karl grabbing karl hand that was holding sapnap hand, Karl hissed “STOP IT.”  
George flinch as he stepped back, “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND I-“ karl started spilling out his emotions, crying. “I- HE- SHUT UP GORGE YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, BACK OFF. YOU-“ 

“woah what the fuck happened?!” Eret storm in hearing karl screaming, George was there standing frozen, “karl?! Calm down!” eret stepped in, “NO. I WON’T SHUT UP?!” karl stand up letting go off sapnap’s hand, but he won’t move he was just thare beside sapnap, “I WON’T LEAVE HIM ALONE, I WON’T LET GO, JUST BECAUSE IM TIRED DOES’T MEAN THAT’S A REASON TO LEAVE HIM ALONE.” 

“KARL” Eret screamed back, “CALM DOWN.” 

Silent. 

Karl fell right back to his seat, holding sapnap’s hand again. He looked down. “sorry..” karl mumbled. 

“is ok?, karl is ok, gorge c’mon, lets give him some time,” gorge nodded he followed eret out.  
Midnight. 

Karl hasn’t leave sapnap alone yet, he didn’t want want to, not until sapnap is ok.  
Sapnap stiffed his position, “ah..what the fuck..” sapnap opend his eyes, lights, he sat up, “oh shit..My shirt” he looked down to his chest, dry blood stains was left on his shirt, he looked beside him, “karl..?” karl was sleeping on the chair that he was sitting in, it made sapnap smiled, he saw karl’s hand, he was holding his hand? How long was karl here? 

“hmm..” karl yawn, he sat properly, rubbing his eyes, “wh-..s-sapnap..?” he looked at sapnap sitting in his bed, “hello Jacobs” 

Karl quickly hugged sapnap gently, not wanting to hurt him, “woah,, hey Jacobs I didn’t know you missed me this much,” sapnap laughed out, “..jacobs?”  
Karl gripped his shirt, crying into his shoulder “i- hey-karl- karl-“  
Karl kissed sapnap,”y-you idiot..” karl spoke out, it made sapnap smiled filling him up with joy, “aww..well im your idiot, now stop crying” sapnap said wiping karl tears kissing him again.  
Karl broke the kiss, wanting to hug sapnap tightly. Sapnap giggled at the action. 

“sapnap? Your alive??” tommy came in with tubbo. “yes I am tommy,”  
“oh wow I thought you’re a fucking goner dude,” tommy replied. Karl snap his eyes at tommy, warning him, “oh shees dude control your fucking boyfriend.” 

“I will,” he grab karl closer to him, “well me and tommy was just trying to grab some woods before we ware going to dinner, everyone was planning to have dinner together to rewind and calming down on that event that happened today” tubbo replied, 

“me and karl will be there don’t worry” sapnap smiled, tommy and tubbo left. 

“I love you..”

“love you to Jacobs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> who says i did't add some kind of fluff, and i may spell george name wrong on 2 or 3 parts but yeah, so how did i do??


End file.
